1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) model display device and a 3D model display system in which even a beginner can easily edit a 3D model, and edit and watch a moving image using a 3D model while maintaining harmony of a model, a texture, and a motion.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, communication via the Internet had been performed in one-to-one, but in recent years, it has become possible to simultaneously communicate with a plurality of users in a shared virtual 3D space on a network. Avatars have been used as virtual characters representing individual users.
The avatars used in the communication space are usually doll characters. Since the avatar is used as a user-specific character, portions such as eyes, a nose, and a mouth which are prepared for respective parts of a face used in the doll character are combined by an operation of the user to make an avatar which looks like a user himself/herself (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-61896). Therefore, it is discriminated from an avatar used by other user in the virtual three-dimensional space. On the other hand, in order to represent physical features excluding a face, in the case of the doll character, in addition to a physique difference of males and females or adults and kids, an avatar wears a cloth, whereby individuality of each user is expressed (for example, see JP-A No. 2008-510563).
Components of a 3D character include a model which is solid figure information, a texture which is design information attached to the model, and a motion which is information for defining an action path of the model. The components do not exist independently but are organically associated with each other. This is the reason why it is not easy to edit the 3D character. Let us assume a case of editing the model. For example, when only a leg of a body of a doll character is changed in length, it is necessary to determine treatment of the texture (for example, a design of trousers) mapped with the leg. This is because since the texture is defined to be arranged relatively to the model having a predetermined size and shape, if a size and shape of the model are changed, a criterion of the arrangement is lost, and the texture cannot be expressed in that state. Similarly, if the model is edited, it is necessary to determine treatment of the motion. This is because since the motion is one which defines a movement locus of the model having a predetermined size and joint distance, when the model is changed, a definition target is lost. As described above, since it is not easy to edit while maintaining harmony of the model, the texture, and the motion, it was difficult for a beginner to treat the 3D character.
A technique is disclosed that sets a plurality of independent record tracks corresponding to respective joints of a model in order to confer a complicated movement to a computer graphic (CG) model such as an avatar using an input means with a simplified configuration, sets record enable/disable information representing whether or not to record in each record track, and records time-series data only in a record track set to record enable based on an input control amount, so that time-series data of a joint angle is additionally recorded for each joint (for example, see JP-A No. 10-302085).
Besides, a technique is disclosed that in order to construct a highly reliable item transaction with monetary transfer, subtracts a purchase amount from a cash of a player which has purchased an item, determines whether or not a donation flag of the player as a seller is ON, and transmits a donation amount corresponding to a sales amount to a donation management server when the donation flag is ON, wherein the donation management server receives the donation amount, adds it to a current donation amount, and performs updating (for example, JP-A No. 2009-050602).